


Закат

by Angiras, fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: Разлучить любящих – в этом же и был смысл, пусть Стиву и не понять его, проживи он хоть тысячу лет.





	Закат

Конечно, рано или поздно Баки должен был обо всем догадаться. Стив готовился к этому. Он понимает, что скажет Баки, раньше, чем тот задает вопрос. Догадывается по мягкой крадущейся походке – будто он опасается теперь подходить к Стиву, по низко наклоненной голове, по растерянному, чуть обиженному взгляду. Стив поворачивается, разводя руки в стороны, приглашая в объятья. Баки качает головой.

– Так значит, все это – ненастоящее? – спрашивает он.

– Что, мой хороший? Что ненастоящее? – ласково говорит Стив. Он сам касается плеч Баки, но тот небрежно отмахивается от обнимающих его рук.

– Ты. Я. Вся эта… любовь, – Баки выплевывает последнее слово и неприязненно кривится.

Баки не мог не сложить два и два. Прошли годы, может быть, десятилетия с тех пор, как они проиграли битву за последний Камень Бесконечности. Стив давно перестал считать. Они живут уединенно, но нет-нет да и забредают к ним люди с пустыми глазами, блуждают, как тени, меж деревьев, бормочут имена тех, кого уже не найти. Разлучить любящих – в этом же и был смысл, пусть Стиву и не понять его, проживи он хоть тысячу лет. Их гости одиноки, а они…

– Кроме тебя у меня никого нет, – говорит Баки с укоризной. Стив ни в чем не виноват, но ему все равно стыдно.

– Пойдем. Посмотрим на закат, – просит он. 

Стив чувствует, что Баки, даже обиженный, следует за ним, медленно сокращая дистанцию. Их плечи соприкасаются, когда лес остается позади. Они устраиваются на небольшом холме, высокие деревья прикрывают им спины, а долина, где случился их последний бой, видна как на ладони. Таких мест много, но Стив любит именно это. Когда-то давно здесь он и нашел Баки, тихого и неподвижного, будто пустого. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем он стал таким, как теперь. 

Стив обнимает его, как тогда, и шепчет:

– Просто мы любим слишком сильно.

Здесь нет закатов и рассветов. Небо, как и трава, и лес, и далекие горы, грязно-оранжевого цвета. Но Баки верит Стиву безраздельно, поэтому смотрит за горизонт, будто видит нечто прекрасное.

А Стив снова рассказывает о последней битве, как Танос пал, а Камни Бесконечности вновь рассеялись по Вселенной. Как он сам, когда отгремели сражения, вернулся в Ваканду, нашел то место, где видел Баки в последний раз, и лег на траву. Он хотел уйти под землю, раствориться в ней, почувствовать, как корни деревьев оплетают его тело, как его заметает опавшей листвой. Он думал, что если подождет, то рано или поздно услышит растерянное: «Стив». Он говорит Баки, что ждал очень долго, а потом рассеялся в прах. Баки, как и в первый раз, будто не слышит.

– Так красиво, – восхищенно выдыхает он и улыбается.

Баки смотрит не в тусклое небо, а на Стива. Конечно, он всегда смотрит на Стива. И Стив счастлив, что улыбка, единственная в этом мире, предназначена именно ему.


End file.
